User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 Things I Like About Mario Kart Wii
Remember when I stated the Top 10 Reasons Why I HATED Mario Kart Wii? Well, although I still hate this game, I'm going to look at the redeeming qualities of this game. Rankings Number 10 MKHF Number 10 Icon.png Peach On Mach Bike - Mario Kart Insanity.png Number 10: The Introduction of Bikes. It's really cool seeing bikes make their first appearance in this game. Plus, they have the ability to do wheelies. Number 9 MKHF Number 9 Icon.png Coconutmallmkwii.jpg Nunber 9: The Track Selection. Although not the best one in the series, Mario Kart Wii's track selection is pretty decent to say the least. There are some amazing tracks like Coconut Mall, Koopa Cape, Rainbow Road, Bowser's Castle, and Moonview Highway. Number 8 MKHF Number 8 Icon.png CoinMK7.png Number 8: Coin Runners. Finally! We have a Battle Mode about collecting Coins! The only downside is that it can get hectic really fast, so I would probably play on a big arena and set the items to Strategic. Number 7 MKHF Number 7 Icon.png BulletBike.png Number 7: Unlocking Characters and Vehicles. I like how it takes actual effort in order to unlock characters and vehicles. Number 6 MKHF Number 6 Icon.png Number 6: The Ability To Look Behind You. I really like this new mechanic, as I can keep an eye on what's behind me more easily. Also, it gets rid of that annoying incoming item notification, allowing me to make plans on how to avoid certain items. Number 5 MKHF Number 5 Icon.png Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 5: The Item Selection. Although its items are downright sadistic in races, Mario Kart Wii offers a good item selection, just like other Mario Kart games. Number 4 MKHF Number 4 Icon.png Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 4: The Mega Mushroom and POW Block. While they are less effective than and not as good as the Star and Lightning respectively, the Mega Mushroom and POW Block are really interesting items to me. It's cool to see the Mega Mushroom return in Mario Kart Tour, but the POW Block has a low chance of returning, unless its behavior is changed. Number 3 MKHF Number 3 Icon.png Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png Number 3: The Roster. While not perfect, Mario Kart Wii overall has a good roster. We have throbbing bangers like Rosalina, Dry Bowser, and Funky Kong. Number 2 MKHF Number 2 Icon.png 250px-Jetsetter-FunkyKong.png Spear-Waluigi.png Number 2: The Jetsetter and Spear. These vehicles are the fastest kart and bike in the game respectively. I would use them every day if I wanted to. I would improve their other stats, as they are very low. Number 1 MKHF Number 1 Icon.png Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 1: Funky Kong. Oh boy, have I always wanted to play as this guy. He is literally the fastest character in the game, and he is the most popular character in the game because of that. I just hope he returns in a future installment. Category:Blog posts